Coming Home
by Ferowyn
Summary: Chris hat es nicht leicht als Wächter des Lichts der mächtigen Drei - erst Recht nicht, als Wyatt entführt wird. Da die Schwestern und Leo nicht wissen, wer er ist, machen sie ihm das Leben zuätzlich schwerer ... bis jemand auftaucht, der ihm seelischen B
1. Every New Day

.de/img_

Sodale.

Hier meine zweite Charmed-FF …

Die Titel von Chaps und Story hab ich von der Heartland-Reihe geklaut.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

.com/watch?v=Zx3m4e45bTo

**1. Kapitel:**

**Every New Day**

'Chris!'

Ein leises Klingeln ertönte und der junge Wächter des Lichts erschien in einem blauweißen Lichterregen.

"Da bist du ja endlich! Wo warst du denn so lange?", fragte Piper gleich.

Chris seufzte. "Ich bin sofort los als ich deinen Ruf gehört habe.", antwortete er, obwohl er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, sich zu verteidigen. Piper würde es einfach überhören, wie immer. "Weshalb habt ihr mich gerufen?"

"Dämon.", sagte Paige knapp.

Er blickte sich suchend um. "Wo?"

"Ha ha." Phoebes Blick lag auf einer Stadtkarte, in der Hand hielt sie den Kristall. "Piper hat ihn natürlich gesprengt."

"Und wieso ruft ihr mich dann?"

"Weil wir wissen wollen, was in der Zukunft mit ihm passiert ist."

"Hey, ich kann auch nicht alle Dämonen kennen.", antwortete er beleidigt.

"Er hat Wyatt angegriffen."

"_Waaaas_? Wie sah er aus?"

Piper spießte ihn mit Blicken beinah auf. "Keine Ahnung.", antwortete sie gereizt. "Er hat nicht so lange gelebt, als dass ich ihn lang hätte mustern können."

Chris sah sie bedeutungsvoll an. "Wie soll ich ihn denn erkennen, wenn du ihn nicht einmal beschreiben k-"

"Jetzt bin also ich Schuld, wie?", unterbrach ihn die Älteste wütend. "Verdammt, er hat meinen Sohn angegriffen! Da hab ich andere Sorgen als die Mode unter Dämonen!"

"Piper, ich verstehe, dass du dir Sorgen um Wyatt machst."

"Was ist dann dein Problem?"

Dem jungen Zeitreisenden platzte der Kragen. "Dass ich hier _euren_ Job mache, verdammt! Und nicht nur das, ihr erwartet auch noch von mir, dass ich für euch Dämonen, die ich noch nie gesehen habe, identifiziere. Hallo, als dieser Dämon in meiner Zeitlinie angriff war ich wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal geboren!", brüllte er.

Piper sah ihn kühl an. "Na und? Du bist unser Wächter des Lichts. Es ist dein Job, dass du uns hilfst."

"Ja, ich soll euch helfen, aber nicht eure Arbeit erledigen - und genau das verlangt ihr von mir!"

Er warf der jungen Mutter noch einen wütenden Blick zu und orbte dann davon.

"Komm sofort zurück!", schrie Piper. "Ich will das jetzt klären, also beweg gefälligst deinen verdammten Hintern hier her!"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt so viel Sinn macht." Phoebe legte ihrer älteren Schwester beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Jene seufzte leise und ließ sich dann auf das Sofa fallen. "Tut mir Leid.", murmelte sie. "Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um Wyatt ..."

"Das ist verständlich.", meinte Paige.

"Und ich vermisse ihn ... so sehr ...", fügte Piper hinzu, so leise, dass ihre Schwestern sie kaum verstanden.

Die zwei tauschten bedeutungsvolle Blicke aus. Sie hatten schon die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass der Verlust Leos endlich aus ihr heraus brechen würde.

"Er wollte dich nicht verlassen.", murmelte Phoebe. "Du weißt, er konnte nicht anders."

Piper nickte leicht, doch in ihren Augenwinkeln glitzerten Tränen.

"Er hatte keine andere Wahl.", fuhr Paige fort. "Und er hat das Richtige getan, nur musste er dafür ein Opfer bringen."

"Ein großes Opfer. Und ich bin sicher, dass er das nur gemacht hat, weil es keine andere Möglichkeit gab - keinen anderen akzeptablen Weg." Phoebe, die sich neben ihre Schwester gesetzt hatte, legte ihr tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern. "Versuch, dich für ihn zu freuen. Immerhin ist er jetzt ein Ältester."

"Das tu ich doch.", wisperte die Braunhaarige, die leise schniefte. "Ich freu mich doch für ihn. Aber es tut trotzdem weh."

"Das wissen wir. Eine verlorene Liebe schmerzt immer - und glaub mir, ich spreche aus Erfahrung."

Piper musste unter Tränen lächeln. "Stimmt, Phoebe, du bist da Expertin."

Paige kicherte leise.

Die Empathin sah sie böse an.

"Was denn?", verteidigte sich die Jüngste. "Ich musste nur gerade an Cole denken - den hast du schließlich selbst umgebracht."

Phoebe konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. "Na los, Leute - lasst uns das Buch der Schatten durchforsten. Vielleicht finden wir ja doch etwas. Woran kannst du dich erinnern?"

"Naja." Piper zögerte. "Nur daran, dass er mit so einem komischen _Zepter_ Wyatts Schutzschild ge- ... scannt hat. Zumindest hat es so ausgesehen."

"Na, das ist ja immerhin etwas.", meinte Paige aufmunternd und beamte sich und ihre Schwestern kurzerhand auf den Dachboden.

Chris' Blick glitt über die Lichter der Stadt ohne dass er wirklich etwas wahrnahm. In Gedanken war er sechs Jahre in der Vergangenheit - oder fünfzehn Jahre in der Zukunft - an seinem Geburtstag.

"_Dieser Tag ist etwas ganz Besonderes._", hatte seine Mum gesagt. "_Man wird nur einmal im Leben vierzehn._"

Ja, sein vierzehnter Geburtstag war wirklich etwas Besonderes gewesen; aber nicht im positiven Sinne.

Später am Abend war seine Mutter während eines Dämonenangriffs tödlich verletzt worden und schließlich in seinen Armen gestorben. Er hatte nichts tun können.

Damals war seine heile unschuldige Kinderseele auseinandergerochen, denn mit diesem einen schrecklichen Ereignis waren hunderte Nachfolgende gekommen.

An dem Tag, an dem seine Mutter starb, war die helle Welt des jungen Chris dunkel geworden.

Eine einsame Träne rann die blasse Wange des jungen Mannes hinunter.

Wie oft hatte er früher, nach dem Tod der einzigen Person, die Familie für ihn war, hier oben auf einem Pfeiler der Golden Gate Bridge gesessen, in die Ferne gesehen und geweint. Geweint um seine verlorene Familie.

Nur das rot gestrichene Metall war Zeuge seines Schmerzes geworden, denn in Anwesenheit anderer hatte er seine Gefühle hinter einer emotionslosen Maske verborgen. Niemand hatte ihn weinen gesehen.

Doch so viele salzige Tränen waren auf den Brückenpfeiler gefallen ... und dann, als er keine Tränen mehr hatte, hatte der stille Wächter San Franciscos seinem trockenen Schluchzen gelauscht.

Bis zum Ende, bis die stolze Brücke unter der Last des Krieges zwischen Gut und Böse beinah zusammen gebrochen war, bis er in die Vergangenheit aufgebrochen war, war Chris hierher gekommen, hatte ins Nichts gesehen und seine Gedanken streifen lassen.

Hier war er allein gewesen, niemand hatte ihn gestört.

Und doch hatte er sich in dieser luftigen Höhe, weit über den Sorgen der Welt, immer geborgen gefühlt; geborgen und sicher. All die banalen Gefühle der normalen Menschen, ob Glück oder Angst, waren hier fern von ihm gewesen.

Chris liebte das Gefühl sich hier oben den Wind durch die Haare pfeifen lassen.

Hier konnte er in Ruhe über alles nachdenken.

Und deshalb kam er auch in dieser Zeit noch hierher.

Der Braunhaarige ließ seine Finger über das raue Metall wandern. Ein leichtes Lächeln glitt über seine Lippen und die Träne, die bei dem Gedanken an seine Mutter eben noch Chris' Wange hinab gekullert war, war vergessen.

Hier fühlte er sich frei.

All die Pflichten, die ihm mit seinem Amt als Wächter des Lichts der mächtigen Drei auferlegt worden waren, hatte er unten auf dem Boden gelassen.

Plötzlich voller Elan sprang Chris auf. Er stellte sich an den Rand des Pfeilers und breitete die Arme aus, ließ den Wind durch seine Kleidung fahren.

Leise begann er einen kurzen Vers zu murmeln:

"Bin, ist es auch nicht wirklich wahr,

Dem Menschenauge unsichtbar

Damit sie nicht sehen die magische Macht

Die ich mit in diese Zeit gebracht"

Kaum hatte er das letzte Wort beendet ließ er sich auch schon in die schwarze Nacht fallen.

Der Wind pfiff durch seine Haare und seine Kleidung als er dem Boden schnell immer näher kam.

Es gab für ihn nur eine Möglichkeit, sich freier zu fühlen als oben auf dem Brückenpfeiler hoch über der Stadt zu stehen und in die Ferne zu blicken: Fliegen

Erst zwei Meter über dem Boden beamte er sich wieder auf den Pfeiler.

"Puh!"

Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen - etwas, das sich seit dem Tod seiner Mutter nicht mehr oft in sein Gesicht stahl - strich er sich durch die vom kalten Flugwind vollkommen durcheinander gebrachten Haare.

‚Chris!'

Seufz.

Er warf noch einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die hell erleuchtete Stadt, dann setzte er seine emotionslose Maske auf.

"Ich habe über mein Geheimnis gewacht

der Zauber sei nun rückgängig gemacht"

Damit beamte er sich zu den Schwestern.

"Wo warst du denn so lange?"

Na toll, jedes Mal dasselbe.

"Vielleicht hättest du dich ein bisschen beeilen sollen. Wyatt wurde nämlich entführt."

Chris riss die Augen auf.

"Das ist alles deine Schuld!", warf Piper ihm vor. "Wenn du früher gekommen wärst, hätten sie ihn nicht gekriegt!"

Der junge Mann war so erschrocken, dass er sich gar nicht verteidigte.

Piper aber fasste das als Zustimmung auf. Ihre Augen blitzten wütend. "Deshalb bist du hier!", behauptete sie. "Du bist nicht in die Vergangenheit gereist, um Wyatt zu retten, sondern um uns abzulenken, damit ihn die Dämonen entführen können!", rief sie.

"Ich- _Waaas_?" Endlich kam wieder Leben in den Braunhaarigen. "Das ist nicht wahr! Ich bin nicht gekommen, um ihn böse werden zu lassen, im Gegenteil, ich bin gekommen, um genau das zu verhindern!", rief er. Dann wurde ihm klar, welche Information er eben preisgegeben hatte und er schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

"Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte Piper gefährlich leise.

Er antwortete nicht.

"_Was hast du gesagt?_"

Chris gab nach, jetzt war es sowieso schon egal. "Ich bin wirklich in der Zeit zurück gereist um Wyatt zu schützen, aber nicht vor dem Tod sondern vor dem Bösen. Er herrscht über die Welt aus der ich komme."

"Na, das ist doch nicht schlecht."

"Du verstehst nicht!", rief er verzweifelt. "Piper, er terrorisiert die ganze Welt, magisch und nichtmagisch! Alle Wächter des Lichts wurden umgebracht, den Ältestenrat gibt es nicht mehr und das Böse - Wyatt - hatte alles und jeden unter Kontrolle! Bei uns herrscht nur noch Dunkelheit. Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass er als Mensch geboren ist, ich würde schwören, er wäre ein Dämon!"

"Du lügst!", zischte Piper. "Er ist mein Sohn! _Mein Sohn_ "

"Ich auch!", wollte Chris rufen, aber er schaffte es gerade noch so, sich nicht zu verraten.

"Wyatt ist mein Sohn! Er wird nicht böse werden!"

"Leider doch.", murmelte Chris traurig.

Leo, den der junge Wächter des Lichts bis jetzt noch gar nicht gesehen hatte, trat aus dem Schatten hervor. "Hör auf, Chris. Es hat keinen Sinn - wir haben dich durchschaut, wir werden dir deine Lügen nicht länger abnehmen."

Der Braunhaarige wollte widersprechen als Piper ihn anfuhr:

"Raus! Raus aus diesem Haus - Und lass dich hier nie wieder blicken oder du wirst dir wünschen, mich nie kennen gelernt zu haben!" Und um den Ernst ihrer Worte zu verdeutlichen hob sie drohend die Hände, als wollte sie ihn sprengen.

Chris blickte hilfesuchend zu Phoebe und Paige, doch die beiden sahen ihn nur kalt an.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und murmelte noch etwas, was sich für Piper anhörte wie "Du kannst mir antun, was du willst, ich werde immer für die Zeit, die ich mit dir verbringen durfte, dankbar sein."

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein?!

Sie wollte eben nachfragen, da verschwand der junge Mann in einem blauweißen Lichterregen.

So, das war das erste Chap.

Die anderen vier sind schon auf meinem Pc, aber ich wird sie nur onstellen, wenn ich Reviews kriege … :D

LG


	2. Out Of The Darkness

.de/img_

Gar keine Reviews? Schade!

Und hier kommt das neue Kap.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

.com/watch?v=XW0Mv4rz0uw

**Coming Home**

Zweites Kapitel:

**Out Of The Darknes****s**

"Das war deine letzte Tat, Hexe!"

"Du irrst dich - und zwar gleich zwei Mal. Denn erstens bin ich nur zu einer Hälfte Hexe und zur zweiten Wächter des Lichts und zweitens war das nicht _meine_ letzte Tat, sondern _deine_!"

Ein Energieball zischte durch die Höhle und der Dämon explodierte mit einem gequälten Schrei.

Chris warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Aschehaufen, dann verließ er das Heim des Dämons, dem er eben den Rest gegeben hatte, wieder und trat auf einen steinernen Gang, dem er ein Stück folgte, seine wunden Finger glitten dabei die ganze Zeit über die raue Wand. Schließlich griff er ins Leere.

Ein grimmiges Lächeln machte sich auf dem blassen, eingefallenen Gesicht des jungen Mannes breit als er durch die Wand in eine weitere Höhle trat.

Dort fand er zwar keinen Dämonen, dafür aber eine Menge Bücher, Kessel und Elexierzutaten. Nun, bis der Hausbesitzer kam konnte er sich hier ja noch etwas umsehen.

Er schlenderte durch den großen düsteren Raum aus Stein und las hier und da etwas, interessante Blätter ließ er in den großen Taschen seiner weiten Jacke verschwinden. Wer wusste, wofür er diese Informationen womöglich noch brauchen könnte.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde blinzelte endlich ein Dämon in die Höhle.

Noch ehe er richtig wahrgenommen hatte, dass er wieder zuhause war, war er gegen eine freie Wand geschleudert worden. Jetzt hing er in einem Meter Höhe in der Luft, gehalten von einem Seil, welches an Messern befestigt war. Die Messer, vier an der Zahl, waren gleich nach ihm durch die Luft geflogen und hatten sich links und rechts von seinem Hals sowie seiner Brust und den harten Stein gebohrt. Dann war ein junger braunhaariger Mann auf ihn zugesprungen und hatte das bereits an den Messern befestigte Seil festgezurrt und zusätzlich noch seine Hände gefesselt.

Chris musterte den überrumpelten Orkos-Dämon.

"Wenn du mir eine Frage beantwortest, gewähre ich dir einen schnellen Tod."

"Wieso solltest du mich töten? Nimm dir lieber selbst das Leben - genau das willst du doch!"

Der junge Mann funkelte den Dämonen wütend an, doch seine grünen Augen waren leer.

"Woher willst du das wissen?"

"Das spüre ich." Die schlangenartige Zunge des Wesens schoss vor. "Das rieche ich. Los, tu es! Was hindert dich daran?"

"Dass ich kein verdammter Feigling bin! Ich fliehe nicht vor meinem Unheil!", brüllte Chris. "Und jetzt beantworte meine Frage!"

Der Orkos knurrte leise. "Was willst du wissen?"

"Wo haben deine dreckigen Freunde Wyatt, den Zweifach Gesegneten hingebracht?"

"Woher soll ich das wissen?", zischte der Dämon ungehalten.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich eher fragen woher ich weiß, dass du es weißt.", schlug Chris vor.

"Oh nein, ich frage mich viel eher, wieso du nicht schon längst von der Brücke gesprungen bist oder dich von irgendeinem Feuerball treffen hast lassen. Seit einigen Wochen leidest du doch nur noch!"

Diesmal knurrte der Braunhaarige. "Das geht dich nichts an. Aber scheinbar interessiert es dich nicht, wer dich verraten hat ..."

Sein Opfer blickte ihn auffordernd an und Chris konnte nur Dank seiner Erfahrung die unterschwellige Wut des Orkos wahrnehmen. "Sag schon!"

Er grinste. "Tja, Dämonen kann man nicht trauen. Dein Freund von nebenan wollte es auch nicht verraten, aber ihm ist heraus gerutscht, dass du es weißt. Also?"

"Wie wäre es, wenn du mal beim Orden nachfragst?", schlug der Dämon gehässig grinsend vor. Dann ging er mit einem lauten Schrei in Flammen auf.

Chris betrachtete die übriggebliebene Asche nachdenklich. "So so - ein Schutzzauber, damit er nichts verraten kann. Na ja, war ja offensichtlich zu langsam."

Damit verschwand er in einem blauweißen Lichterregen.

Auf dem Dachboden des Halliwell-Hauses tauchte er wieder auf.

Piper wollte ihn nie wieder sehen, aber wenn er in der Nacht herkam, wo sie schlief, sah sie ihn ja nicht.

Bei diesem Gedanken glitt ein bitteres Lächeln über die schmalen Lippen des jungen Mannes. Der Blick, mit dem sie ihn angesehen hatte ... so voller Hass ... dieses Bild ließ ihn nicht los.

Seufzend wandte er sich dem Buch der Schatten, wegen dem er überhaupt erst gekommen war, zu.

"Ich soll beim Orden nachfragen.", murmelte er. "Bei welchem Orden?"

Er blätterte durch die Seiten des dicken alten Buches und überflog hier und da einen vielversprechend aussehenden Text, doch über den 'Orden' konnte er nichts herausfinden.

'Vielleicht sollte ich mal oben nachfragen.', überlegte er, verwarf die Idee jedoch sofort wieder. 'Das kann Leo selbst tun. Ich hab in letzter Zeit sowieso viel zu viel für sie getan.'

Er griff nach einem Blatt Pergament und einer Feder und notierte alles, was er bereits über den Orden heraus gefunden hatte - und das war nicht viel - in schräger, sauberer Schrift, auch ins Buch schrieb er einige Worte.

Dann legte er die Notiz zwischen die immer noch aufgeschlagenen Seiten des Buches und orbte davon.

"Ich sehe mal nach, ob über diesen Dämonen etwas im Buch steht.", verkündete Phoebe und betrat den Dachboden.

Sie wollte eben eine Seite umblättern, als ihr etwas auffiel. "Leute, kommt mal eben her!"

Paige beamte sich und Piper zu der Rufenden. "Was ist passiert?"

"Seht mal - ich habe das Buch so gefunden."

"Na und?" Paige verstand nicht.

"Ich habe es gestern todsicher geschlossen, aber es ist _offen_. Und das hier" Sie hielt ein Pergamentblatt hoch "Lag zwischen den Seiten."

"Zeig Mal." Piper griff nach dem Zettel und las ihn durch. "Um welchen Orden geht es hier?"

"Keine Ahnung.", meinte Phoebe, die zu ihrer älteren Schwester getreten war und die Notiz ebenfalls gelesen hatte. "Aber ich denke, dass nichts darüber im Buch steht, sonst wäre doch die Seite aufgeschlagen gewesen."

"Welche Seite war denn dann aufgeschlagen?"

"Das ist ein Vernichtungselexier.", stellte Paige fest. "Und zwar ein verdammt starkes."

Kurze Zeit wurde es still, bis die beiden jüngeren Halliwells schließlich gleichzeitig sprachen.

"Sagt, kennt ihr diese Schrift? Ich glaube, ich hab sie noch nie gesehen."

"Ich bin sicher, als wir nach einer Vernichtungsmethode für den Noctus-Dämon gesucht haben stand das Elexier noch nicht im Buch."

Die drei sahen sich an, dann eilten Piper und Phoebe zu Paige.

Sie hielten die Notiz neben den Eintrag im Buch der Schatten, und tatsächlich - dieselbe Schrift.

"Irgendwie kommt mir die Schrift bekannt vor.", murmelte Piper. "Sie erinnert mich ein bisschen an Leos."

"Aber wenn er etwas gewusst hätte, hätte er uns Bescheid gesagt."

"Wir sollten den Hinweisen auf jeden Fall nachgehen.", entschied Phoebe. "Ich gehe und braue das Elexier."

"Und wir beide versuchen, an mehr Informationen zu gelangen." Paige nahm Pipers Hand. "Komm." Damit verschwanden sie.

Chris las die Papiere, die er den Orkos-Dämonen, die er am vergangenen Abend besucht und ausgeschaltet hatte, durch.

Er fand nichts Interessantes, zumal er sich nicht wirklich konzentrieren konnte - seine Gedanken glitten ständig zu Piper.

Plötzlich stutze er.

"Nedro ... Nedro ... von denen hab ich schon mal was gelesen, im Buch der Schatten in meiner Zeit. ... Die Schwestern konnten sie vernichten, alle, bis auf einen. Aber wann war das bloß?" Nachdenklich schloss er die Augen und rief sich den Eintrag im Buch in Erinnerung.

_Die Nedro sind sehr mächtige Dämonen, die früher Menschen waren, aber vom Anführer des Ordens in Dämonen verwandelt wurden. Sie glaubten, ihr Herr wäre wiedergeboren worden, im Körper eines ... Doch es ist nicht sicher, ob sie je ganz besiegt werden konnten._

In der Mitte fehlte Chris ein Teil, doch bereits von dem, was er wusste, bekam er beinah Kopfschmerzen, da so viele Gedanken auf einmal durch seinen Kopf schossen. Plötzlich schien ihm alles ganz klar zu sein.

_Anführer des Ordens_

Natürlich. Das würde passen.

_Wiedergeboren_

Seine Mum hatte ihm einmal erzählt, die Dämonen hätten geglaubt, Wyatt - damals fünf Jahre alt - wäre ihr wiedergeborener Herr und versucht, ihn zu rauben.

_Je ganz besiegt_

Wenn immer noch etwas von ihrer Macht übrig war ...

Hier fiel Chris auch wieder eine Randnotiz ein, sie war Jahre später hinzugefügt worden; kurz vor seinem vierzehnten Geburtstag:

_Der Stellvertreter des Anführers tauchte nach elf Jahren noch einmal auf, scheinbar hatte er den großen Angriff überlebt. Doch er verschwand noch am selben Tag spurlos._

Er hatte Wyatt einige Tage nach dem Tod seiner Mum getroffen - und dieser, inzwischen sechzehn, hatte böse gegrinst.

'Es muss dieser Stellvertreter gewesen sein - er hat Wyatt umgedreht!', erkannte Chris.

Sein Blick fiel noch einmal auf den Zettel, den er dem Orkos abgenommen hatte. Unter einem Vertrag, aufgestellt in einer Chris unbekannten Schrift, war eine kleine Notiz verfasst:

_Haben den Jungen. Belohnung abzuholen in zwei Tagen am übl. Treffpunkt. Nedro_

Also hatten sie Wyatt bekommen.

Er las die Notiz immer und immer wieder durch, als ihm plötzlich etwas ins Auge sprang.

Ohne eine weitere Minute zu verlieren sprang er auf und beamte sich zu den Schwestern.

"Leo?", fragte Piper, als sie das typische Geräusch des Beamens hörte.

"Nein, ich bin's."

"Chris? Was hast du noch hier verloren?"

"Halt!", rief Chris eilig, als sich die Älteste der Halliwells auf ihn stürzen wollte. "Ich weiß, wer Wyatt hat."

Sofort blieb Piper stehen. "Wer?"

"Sie nennen sich 'Der Orden'.", begann der Braunhaarige zu erklären. "Es ist eine Gruppe von Menschen, die einst von ihrem Anführer in Dämonen verwandelt wurden. Ihr Anführer wurde getötet, aber sie glauben, dass er wiedergeboren wurde."

"Wyatt.", murmelte Piper tonlos.

Chris nickte nur.

Paige sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Woher weißt du das?", fragte sie.

"Als ich einen Orkos -Dämonen gejagt habe, sind mir ein paar Informationen in die Hände gefallen. Unter anderem eine Notiz, die besagt, dass 'Nedro' irgendeinen Jungen hat."

"Und wieso muss das Wyatt sein?", wollte Phoebe wissen.

"Wegen dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er in meiner Zeit ... _komisch_ wurde - kurz nach einer Begegnung mit dem Stellvertreter des Anführers. Wyatt konnte den Dämonen zwar vernichten, aber der Geist von dem Typen ist irgendwie in seinen Körper gefahren. Ihr habt versucht, ihn da rauszukriegen, aber scheinbar ist es euch nicht ganz gelungen."

"Wie ... wie alt ... war Wyatt da?", wisperte Piper.

"Sechzehn. Es gelang den Dämonen also schon, ihn ... umzupolen, als nur noch einer von ihnen übrig war und Wyatt schon fast erwachsen - wie wird das dann erst jetzt sein, mit Dutzenden von ihnen und einem kleinen Wyatt, der noch nicht eindeutig gut oder böse ist?"

"Und wieso muss das genau dieser Orden gewesen sein?", fragte Phoebe. "Die Notiz wurde doch mit Nedro unterzeichnet, oder?"

Chris griff sich eine Kreide und schrieb den Namen auf einen Spiegel.

Dann murmelte er etwas.

"Ihr Buchstaben aus dämonischer Welt

Enthüllt, was ihr verborgen hält"

Der Spruch war nicht besonders gut und nur improvisiert, doch er funktionierte - die Buchstaben tauschten Platz und nun stand nicht mehr 'Nedro', sondern 'Orden' auf dem Spiegel.

"Rückwärts geschrieben - wie einfallsreich.", murmelte Paige und niemandem war klar, ob sie das ernst meinte oder sarkastisch.

"Gut, danke für deine Informationen.", sagte Piper plötzlich kalt. "Und jetzt geh."

"Waaas? Aber ich kann euch helf-"

"Geh! Wir schaffen das auch alleine."

Chris senkte den Kopf und orbte davon, direkt in die Unterwelt.

"Verdammt - hier muss es doch irgendwo Orkos geben, an denen ich meinen Frust auslassen kann.", knurrte er.

In seiner Vergangenheit hätte er sich jetzt auf die Golden Gate Bridge gebeamt und sich den Wind um die Ohren wehen gelassen. Doch seit Wyatts Verschwinden und seinem Rauswurf war er nicht mehr an seinem Lieblingsplatz gewesen, er hatte nur noch Dämonen gejagt und den Zweifach Gesegneten gesucht - Tag und Nacht."

"Was-"

Geschockt beobachtete Chris, wie Piper nur knapp einem Feuerball ausweichen konnte.

Er hatte, obwohl die Schwestern das nicht wollten, weiterhin nach Wyatt gesucht und ihn scheinbar gleichzeitig mit den dreien gefunden. Nur, dass er sich ein wenig vorbereitet hatte, im Gegensatz zu den Schwestern.

Ein weiterer Feuerball flog auf Piper zu und diesmal sah sie ihn nicht kommen.

Bei diesem Anblick kam wieder Leben in den jungen Mann und er schickte den Feuerball mithilfe seiner Telekinese auf seinen Urheber zurück. Dann stürzte er sich ins Gewimmel.

Es waren mehr Dämonen, als in der Zukunft im Buch der Schatten beschrieben worden waren, wie Chris feststellte. Aber aufgeben galt nicht.

Systematisch erledigte er einen Feind nach dem anderen, wobei er selbst auch einige mehr oder weniger schwere Verletzungen zuzog, was allerdings an seinem inzwischen ohnehin vernarbten Körper nicht viel änderte.

Schließlich war jede der Schwestern mit zwei Dämonen beschäftigt und nur noch der Stellvertreter fehlte. Er stand neben Wyatt, von dessen Schutzschild geschützt, und beobachtete den Kampf ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, doch Chris konnte den Schmerz in den Augen des Mannes erkennen.

Er zögerte kurz. Wyatt hatte sich immer vor ihm geschützt, richtig? Also müsste er jetzt, wo dessen Moral umgekehrt war, durch den Schild durchkönnen ... richtig?

"Nun.", murmelte er. "Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!" Damit stürmte er auf den Stellvertreter los.

Und der Schild hielt ihn wirklich nicht auf.

Der Dämon fiel durch die Wucht des Zusammenpralls zu Boden und schon lagen sie im Dreck, Feuerbälle beschwörend und Vernichtungselexiere - Chris hatte hunderte in seinen Taschen - werfend, gleichzeitig versuchten sie den Angriffen der Gegner auszuweichen.

Der Dämon hatte einen weiteren Feuerball in der Hand und wollte ihn seinem Gegner eben gegen die Brust schleudern, doch diesem gelang es noch rechtzeitig, sich auf den Arm des Dämonen zu lehnen und jener tötete sich selbst.

Allerdings bekam Chris dabei auch einige Brandwunden ab.

Erschöpft rappelte er sich auf.

Die Schwestern, welche die übrigen Gegner schnell besiegt gehabt hatten, hatten sich dem Zweikampf zugewandt und gebannt beobachtet, wie der Stellvertreter explodiert war.

Jetzt verfolgten sie angespannt, wie der Sieger sich bückte, eine Art Zepter aufhob und ... es gegen Wyatt richtete.

Piper schrie geschockt auf und stürmte los, doch der Schutzschild ihres Sohnes ließ sie abprallen.

Tatenlos musste sie zusehen, wie die Spitze des Zepters in hellem violett erstrahlte und der Strahl sich genau auf Wyatts Augen richtete. Diese leuchteten ebenfalls kurz violett auf und nahmen dann wieder ihre normale Farbe an.

Der Schutzschild fiel.

Piper stürmte zu ihrem Sohn, nahm ihn jedoch nicht in die Arme, sondern wandte sich dem Sieger des Zweikampfes zu und hob drohend die Arme. "Wer bist du?", fragte sie gefährlich leise.

Chris, dem erst in diesem Moment wieder einfiel, dass er einen langen schwarzen Umhang mit Kapuze trug und sein Gesicht verborgen hielt, traf ein Tritt von Phoebe und er fiel zu Boden.

Der schwarze Stoff rutschte von seinem Kopf.

Er wollte eben etwas sagen, doch etwas hatte die Schwestern abgelenkt - im selben Moment, in dem er gestolpert war, hatte ein plötzliches helles Leuchten den Platz erhellt und aus einem kurz aufscheinenden Portal war ein junger Mann - schlank, muskulös, mit blonden Haaren - getreten, welcher sich sofort neben Chris kniete.

"_Oh mein Gott!_", sagten dieser und der Fremde wie aus einem Mund.

So, das war das zweite Kap.

Jaahh, ich weiß, das mit Nedro - Orden ist nicht besonders einfallsreich ...

Wie gesagt, weiter geht's nur, wenn ich Reviews kriege. ;D


	3. One Day You'll Know

.de/img_

So, hier kommt das dritte Chap.

Und das obwohl ich wieder keine Reviews gekriegt hab … q.q

.com/watch?v=fciQdOOP-sE

**Coming Home**

3. Kapitel:

**One Day You'll Know**

Blitzschnell packte Chris den blonden Neuankömmling am Arm und orbte sofort mit ihm davon.

Die Schwestern sahen sich irritiert an.

"Habt ihr eine Ahnung, wer das war?", fragte Phoebe.

"Nein, aber er schien Chris zu kennen.", stellte Paige fest.

"Chris?"

"Ja, habt ihr das nicht gesehen? Der Typ im Kapuzenmantel, der Wyatt gerettet hat, war Chris."

Die Empathin sah ihre jüngere Schwester überrascht an. "Nein, das ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen."

Piper hatte unterdessen ihren Sohn in die Arme geschlossen. "Mir kam der Blonde irgendwie bekannt vor.", murmelte. "Aber ich weiß nicht, an wen er mich erinnert."

"Lass t uns erstmal nach Hause beamen und Wyatt versorgen, dann können wir uns um diesen mysteriösen Fremden kümmern.", schlug Paige vor.

"Gute Idee."

Die drei Schwestern verschwanden in einem blauweißen Lichterregen.

Chris und sein Begleiter landeten auf einem Pfeiler de Golden Gate Bridge.

Chris musterte seinen Gegenüber ungläubig. "Wyatt?"

Der Blonde strahlte. "Endlich hab ich dich gefunden, Bro!"

"W-wie meinst du das?", fragte der Jüngere verwirrt.

"Na ja, du bist immerhin seit gut fünf Monaten verschwunden. Und weil du nicht aufgetaucht bist, hab ich einen Zauber angewandt, der mich zu dir bringen sollte - und hier bin ich!"

"Aha.", antwortete Chris überwältigt.

"Wo warst du eigentlich die ganze Zeit über?"

"Dort, wo ich immer noch bin - und du jetzt auch."

Wyatt runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. "Und ... wo ist das?"

Der Braunhaarige seufzte. "In der Vergangenheit."

"Und was um Gottes Willen tust du in der Vergangenheit?"

"Unsere Familie retten - dich retten."

"Aber es geht mir doch gut!?"

"Dann habe ich es anscheinend schon geschafft. Sag ... Lebt Mum noch ... in deiner Zeit?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Ja, natürlich." Wyatt sah seinen kleinen Bruder verwundert an, dann trat ein geschockter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. "Moment - willst du damit sagen, dass sie in der Zukunft, aus der du gekommen bist … _tot_ ist?"

Chris senkte den Kopf.

"Und ... Dad?"

"Er lebt noch."

Wyatt schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie ist sie gestorben?", fragte er flüsternd.

Der Braunhaarige atmete tief durch. "Kennst du einen guten Zauber, mit dem man anderen seine Erinnerungen zeigen kann?"

"Da lässt sich sicher was machen. Wieso?"

"Du zeigst mir deine Zukunft ... und ich zeig dir meine."

"Also, ich hab das noch nicht ganz verstanden - Chris hat Wyatt gerettet und ist dann mit einem Fremden weggebeamt?", fragte Leo nach.

"Genau."

"Chris - unser Chris - hat sich ganz alleine mit diesem mysteriösen Stellvertreter angelegt?"

Paige nickte.

"Und ... gewonnen?"

"Ja."

"Ich glaub das nicht. Er lässt sich sechs Wochen lang nicht blicken, dann taucht er auf einmal wieder auf, liefert uns Informationen, an die wir nie gekommen wären und rettet dann auch noch Wyatt? Wir haben ihn doch hinausgeworfen! Wieso tut er das dann?"

Phoebe hob die Schultern. "Gute Frage."

"Ich muss gestehen, mich interessiert das im Moment weniger.", meldete sich Piper zu Wort. "Wyatt wurde gerettet, und nur das ist wichtig. Was mich viel mehr beschäftigt ist dieser komische Blonde. Ich komme partout nicht drauf, an wen er mich erinnert!" Sie fuhr sich genervt durch die langen braunen Haare.

Leo trat zu ihr und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. "Ruhig, Piper."

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihn einfach selbst fragen.", schlug Paige vor.

"Was, an wen er mich erinnert?"

"Nein, wie er heißt. Leo, kannst du Chris orten?"

Der Älteste konzentrierte sich kurz, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. "Nein, bedaure."

Phoebe seufzte. "Dann müssen wir uns wohl den Kristall schnappen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass das funktioniert.", warnte Leo. "Ich denke, er hat sich gegen jegliche magische Aufspürmethoden abgeschirmt."

"Na toll!"

"Wer fängt an?"

"Ich. Die schlechten Nachrichten immer zuerst ..."

Wyatt nickte zustimmend. "In Ordnung. Ich hoffe, der Zauber funktioniert. Er ist nicht besonders gut."

"Ach, wird schon schief gehen! Bereit?"

"Bereit."

"Erinnerungen aufzudecken

Ein and'rer soll sie sehen still

Helft mir, sichtbar zu erwecken

Die Bilder, die ich zeigen will"

Gebannt beobachteten die Brüder, wie vor ihnen eine rechteckige Fläche aus Rauch erschien.

Auf ihr waren eine braunhaarige Frau und ein ebensolcher Junge zu sehen. Dem Kleinen, er konnte höchstens sieben Jahre alt sein, liefen bittere Tränen die Wangen hinab.

_"Oh Chris, sie haben es sicher nicht böse gemeint. Dass sie ohne dich gegangen sind hat nichts mit dir zu tun.", murmelte Piper, denn niemand anderes war die Frau, tröstend._

_"Aber sie haben mich noch nie mitgenommen, Mum!", schniefte Klein-Chris._

_"Eines Tages werden sie das sicher tun."_

_"Warum nicht heute? Ich hab mich schon so darauf gefreut, mit Dad und Wyatt in den Zoo zu gehen!"_

_Piper setzte sich auf das Sofa und zog ihren Sohn auf ihren Schoß._

Das Bild wechselte.

_"Was war das bloß für ein Dämon?" Ungeduldig blätterte Phoebe das Buch der Schatten durch._

_"Das war ein Ferraecors.", antwortete Wyatt. "Ich hab in der Zauberschule einmal darüber gelesen."_

_Leo lächelte stolz. "Guter Junge!"_

_"Weißt du zufällig auch noch, wie man ihn besiegen kann?", fragte Paige hoffnungsvoll._

_"Nein, tut mir Leid." Der Dreizehnjährige schüttelte den Kopf. "Das stand, glaube ich, nicht in dem Buch."_

_"Doch.", antwortete Chris._

_Niemand hörte ihm zu._

_"Vielleicht sollten wir in die Zauberschule gehen und nachsehen, ob wir das Buch finden?", schlug Leo vor._

_"Dad, ich weiß, wie man ihn vernichten kann."_

_Chris wurde weiterhin von seinem Vater ignoriert._

_"Ein einfaches Vernichtungselexier reicht, es steht sogar im Buch. Aber er kann nur in der Stunde von Mitternacht bis eins getötet werden."_

_"Wer kommt mit?", fragte Leo, als hätte sein jüngerer Sohn nichts gesagt._

_"Dad, du musst nur um Mitternacht ein Elexier werfen.", wies Wyatt seinen Vater ungeduldig an._

_"Oh - na dann. Wer braut das Elexier?"_

_"Ich." Chris trat an den Kessel._

_"Vielleicht sollte das besser Wyatt machen - nicht, dass das Haus noch in die Luft fliegt.", meinte Leo ungerührt._

_Ohne etwas zu sagen wandte sich der Braunhaarige um und verließ den Dachboden, doch in seinen Augenwinkeln glitzerte Tränen._

Das Bild verschwand und stattdessen erschien ein neues.

Wyatt beobachtete verwirrt, wie sein jüngerer Bruder den Kopf abwandte.

_"Happy Birthday!", schallte es durch den Raum._

_Chris sah überrascht auf. Eben war er noch traurig gewesen, dass sein Vater und sein Bruder ihm nicht einmal gratuliert hatten, doch das war schnell vergessen. Langsam aber sicher breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln auf seinem schmalen Gesicht aus, als er seine Tanten, Onkeln, Cousins und Cousinen sah._

_"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, mein Kleiner - oder sollte ich lieber Großer sagen? Du bist schließlich schon vierzehn!" Piper, die eben aus der Küche getreten war, strahlte ihn an._

_"Los, komm!", rief Phoebe. "Du musst deine Geschenke auspacken!" Sie deutete auf einen kleinen Stapel Pakete._

_Sofort stürzte sich Chris auf die Päckchen, die er eines nach dem anderen mühsam auspackte, nur um - sobald er den Inhalt bewundert und sich bedankt hatte - das Papier laut lachend zu zerreißen, mit eifriger Unterstützung seiner jüngeren Verwandten. Auch Paige ließ es sich nicht nehmen, mit einer ihrer Töchter um ein Stück Papier zu streiten._

_Plötzlich wurde es dunkel und drei Dämonen erschienen im Wohnzimmer._

_Der erste knöpfte sich Piper vor, der zweite Paige und ihren Mann Henry und der dritte wandte sich Phoebe und Coop zu._

_All das ging so rasend schnell, dass die fünf Erwachsenen kaum Zeit hatten, zu reagieren._

_Chris sah geschockt, wie seine Mutter und die Tanten kämpften, dann stürzte er auf seine Cousins und Cousinen zu._

_"Raus hier!", rief er ihnen zu. Schnell packte er die fünf Mädchen, Henry Junior griff nach den Händen seiner Schwestern und Chris beamte sich aus dem Manor._

_Im Hinterzimmer des P3 setzte er sie wieder ab. "Ich hoffe, hier seid ihr sicher. Ich sehe noch mal nach den anderen." Er sah die fünf ernst an. "Wenn jemand kommt beamt euch sofort weg.", schärfte er ihnen ein. "Habt ihr verstanden?"_

_Die Jungen nickten._

_"Gut." Damit war er wieder fort._

_Er erschien in einem blauweißen Lichterregen._

_Das Erste, was das Geburtstagskind sah, waren seine Tanten, die mit verrenkten Gliedern und leeren Augen auf dem Boden lagen._

_Doch Chris konnte nur kurz Trauer empfinden, da musste er auch schon mit ansehen, wie Henry, von einem Dolch durchbohrt, ebenfalls fiel._

_Gleich darauf ging auch Coop in Flammen auf._

_Die Dämonen verschwanden und es wurde totenstill._

_"Mum?", rief Chris ängstlich. "Mum!"_

_Plötzlich hörte er ein lautes gackerndes Lachen._

_Er folgte dem Geräusch und kam in die Küche, aus der eben ein Dämon wegschimmerte._

_Piper lag auf dem Boden, Blut rann aus ihren Ohren und ihrem Mund und in ihrem Bauch steckte ein Messer._

_Chris fiel neben ihr auf die Knie. "Mum?", hauchte er. Geschockt musterte er seine Mutter, dann packte er entschlossen das Messer und zog es aus ihrem Körper. Ein Schwall Blut schoss ihm entgegen._

_Verzweifelt hielt Chris die Hände über die Wunde. Er hatte noch nie heilen können ... und es funktionierte auch diesmal nicht._

_"Dad!"_

_Keine Antwort._

_"Dad! DAD! LEO! KOMM, MUM STIRBT!"_

_Chris schluchzte auf, als sein Vater weiterhin nicht reagierte._

_"Oh Mum, es tut mir so Leid!"_

_"Nicht ... Chris ... nicht ... deine Schuld.", hauchte Piper, so leise, dass er sie kaum verstand._

_"Doch!", schluchzte er. "Wenn ich gelernt hätte, wie das Heilen funktioniert, wäre das hier nicht passiert!"_

_"Chris ... versprich mir ... dass du dir ... nicht ... die Schuld ... gibst!"_

_"D-das kann ich nicht!"_

_"Versprich ... es!", verlangte Piper mit schwacher Stimme._

_"G-gut ... ich verspreche es.", murmelte Chris._

_Ein Lächeln trat auf die blutleeren Lippen der letzten der mächtigen Drei, dann schloss sie die Augen und folgte ihren Schwestern._

_"NEEEEIIIIIIIN!"_

_Chris schluchzte laut auf._

"Oh Gott."

Wyatt starrte geschockt auf die wieder grau werdende Fläche. Tröstend legte er einen Arm um seinen jüngeren Bruder, dessen Schultern leicht zuckten.

Er wollte eben etwas Beruhigendes sagen, als das nächste Bild kam.

_"Wyatt! Was machst du hier?"_

_"Na, ich braue Elexiere, das siehst du doch!"_

_Chris blickte seinen Bruder geschockt an. "Heute ist Mums Beerdigung!"_

_"Na und?!"_

_Der Braunhaarige riss die Augen auf. "Das interessiert dich gar nicht? Verdammt, Mum ist tot! TOT!"_

_Wyatt grinste nur. "Weißt du, was das bedeutet? Strumfreie Bude!"_

Erneut verschwand das Bild und ein neues erschien.

_"Hört die Worte, hört den Traum_

_Schafft jetzt Hoffnung mir, und Raum_

_Schickt mich durch die Zeit dort hin_

_Wo der Traum für mich hat Sinn"_

_Ein blaues Zeitportal öffnete sich._

_"Halt! Was glaubst du, was du da tust?"_

_"Ich gehe.", antwortete Chris, ohne sich umzudrehen._

_"Nein, das tust du nicht. Du bist mein Bruder - es ist meine Pflicht dass du mir hilfst."_

_Chris lachte bitter auf. "Wir sind keine Brüder mehr."_

_"Wie bitte?", fragte Wyatt gefährlich leise._

_Der Braunhaarige antwortete nicht und schritt auf das Portal zu._

_Wyatt streckte die Hand aus und ballte sie langsam zur Faust._

_Chris keuchte und schnappte nach Luft, doch er schleppte sich weiter, immer auf das Portal zu._

_Und genau in dem Moment, in dem Wyatt ganz zudrückte, kippte er durch das Portal in die Vergangenheit._

Die Rauchwand löste sich in Luft auf.

Wyatt starrte geschockt den Punkt, an dem er sich selbst eben noch dabei beobachten hatte können, wie er seinen eigenen Bruder umbringen wollte, an.

"Oh. Mein. Gott."

"Wyatt? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Chris vorsichtig.

Der Blonde sprang auf. "Alles in Ordnung? _Alles in Ordnung??!_ Verdammt, ich hab versucht dich _umzubringen_ und du fragst mich, ob alles in Ordnung ist!?"

Chris senkte den Kopf. "Das ist nicht so wichtig.", flüsterte er.

"Was?", fragte sein Bruder scharf.

"Dass du mich umbringen wolltest. Das zählt nicht. Ich bin die Vergangenheit gereist, um dich vor dem Bösen zu retten und wie es aussieht, habe ich das geschafft. Mehr wollte ich gar nicht."

"Es ist dir egal, dass ich versucht habe, dich zu töten?", fragte der Blonde fassungslos.

Der Jüngere nickte nur.

"Aber - was hast du dann gegen mich? Ich darf dich nicht einmal trösten, aber ich sehe doch, dass es dir schlecht geht!"

"Es ist ... weil du und Dad nie für mich da wart. Er hat sich nur um dich gekümmert und du hast mich auch weitestgehend ignoriert." Chris sah auf und Wyatt bemerkte erschrocken die Tränen in den Augenwinkeln seines Bruders. "Weißt du, wie viele Briefe ich von ihm bekommen habe? Wenn er mir wieder einmal etwas versprochen hatte - und das kam nicht oft vor - lag dann meist ein Brief auf meinem Kissen, eine Entschuldigung von ihm. Und du hast dich zwar persönlich verabschiedet, mich dabei aber nicht einmal angesehen."

Der Blonde setzte sich neben seinen Bruder. "Das tut mir schrecklich Leid! Aber weißt du was? Jetzt zeige ich dir mal etwas Schönes.

Erinnerungen aufzudecken

Ein and'rer soll sie sehen still

Helft mir, sichtbar zu erwecken

Die Bilder, die ich zeigen will"

Und wieder erschien die Rauchwand.

_"Chris, bist du fertig?", rief Leo._

_"Komme gleich!", kam es aus dem oberen Stockwerk zurück._

_Sekunden später erschien ein strahlender Chris in einem blauweißen Lichterregen. "Können wir?"_

_"Sicher doch!" Wyatt, der neben seinem Vater stand, grinste und griff nach der Hand des Bruders. "Los geht's!"_

_Damit verschwanden sie._

Das Bild wechselte.

_Chris sprang fröhlich im Wohnzimmer herum._

_Phoebe kam ins Zimmer. "Kleiner, beruhig dich langsam mal wieder!"_

_"Das geht nicht! Ich freu mich doch so, ich kann mich nicht beruhigen!"_

_"Was ist denn mit dem passiert?", fragte die eben hereingebeamte Paige._

_"Ich hab einen Schützling, ich hab einen Schützling!", sang Chris und drehte sich dabei lachend und mit ausgestreckten Armen im Kreis._

_Wyatt lehnte kopfschüttelnd an der Wand._

_"Einen Schützling?", fragte Paige überrascht. "Ehrlich? Du bist doch erst zwölf."_

_Chris lief strahlend zu ihr. "Ja, und weißt du was?" Er grinste. "Sie ist doppelt so alt wie ich! Doppelt so alt!" Giggelnd lief er wieder weg._

"Das ist noch den ganzen Tag so weiter gegangen.", bemerkte Wyatt grinsend. "Willst du noch mehr sehen?"

Chris nickte und kuschelte sich an seinen großen Bruder.

"Chris!", rief Piper.

Der Braunhaarige orbte ins Wohnzimmer, seinen blonden Begleiter hatte er am Arm gepackt.

Dieser zog scharf die Luft ein als er die Schwestern sah.

Chris warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu, dann wandte er sich an Piper. "Was gibt's?"

"Wer ist das?", kam die Gegenfrage.

"Ein Freund von mir, ebenfalls aus der Zukunft. Wir können ihm vertrauen, mehr müsst ihr nicht wissen.", sagte Chris kurz angebunden. "Also?"

"Ein paar von diesen Orkos-Dämonen machen uns die Hölle heiß. Sie meinen, wir hätten sie gestört."

"Oh. Das ist dann wohl meine Schuld ..."

"Wie bitte?", fragte Paige.

"Na ja, nachdem ihr mich ... rausgeworfen habt war ich ständig in der Unterwelt und hab diese Typen ausgefragt - ihr wisst schon, wegen Wyatt. Ich brauchte Informationen. Wenn sie nicht reden wollten, hab ich sie auf direktem Weg in die Hölle geschickt. Und die, die was gesagt haben, sind von selbst verbrannt - Schutzzauber des Ordens.", erklärte Chris.

"Also bist du Schuld, dass mein Sohn von einem Dutzend Dämonen bedroht wird!", fauchte Piper und erneut zog Wyatt scharf die Luft ein.

"Ich kümmere mich darum.", versprach der Braunhaarige.

"Na, das will ich auch hoffen!"

Wyatt wollte etwas sagen, doch Chris schüttelte nur den Kopf und beamte sich in die Unterwelt, sein Bruder ergriff gerade noch rechtzeitig seine Hand.

"So kenn ich Mum gar nicht.", murmelte er. "Wo sind wir hier?"

"Vergiss nicht, für sie bin ich ein Fremder. Und wir sind hier in der Unterwelt, ganz in der Nähe einer Versammlungshalle der Orkos. Sie müssten sich eigentlich in den nächsten Tagen treffen, dann können wir sie vernichten. Hilfst du mir, einen Zauber zusammenzustellen?"

"Natürlich. Aber wieso treffen die sich? Woher weißt du das alles?"

"Also, Orkos-Dämonen haben alle einst einen Eid geschworen, der sie an ihren Anführer bindet. Einmal im Monat versammeln sie sich. Dann werden Aufträge verteilt, Verräter bestraft und vernichtete Krieger betrauert.", erzählte Chris. "Ich habe mich schon einmal auf so einer Versammlung eingeschlichen. Wir müssen verdammt aufpassen, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen sind ziemlich gut."

"Wir schaffen das. Aber wieso hast du sie nicht schon damals erledigt?"

"Na, ich musste doch an Informationen kommen, von denen ich wusste, dass sie die meisten der Orkos haben - ihr Anführer stand mit dem Orden, der dich entführt hat, in Verbindung. Aber wenn ich sie alle umbringe - wer hätte mir dann was erzählen sollen?"

Wyatt grinste. "Nicht schlecht. Und jetzt komm - den Zauber!"

"Haben wir sie alle?"

"Ich glaube schon." Atemlos lehnte sich Chris an die Wand. Das Dämonen-Fangen war anstrengend gewesen. "Hoffentlich ist uns keiner entkommen."

"Na ja, alle die in der Unterwelt waren haben wir mit dem Zauber hergeholt und vernichtet. Also ..."

"Wenn keiner nach oben geflohen ist, existieren jetzt keine Orkos-Dämonen mehr.", beendete der Braunhaarige den Satz seines Bruders.

Dieser trat neben ihn. "Ganz wie in alten Zeiten.", murmelte er.

'Chris!'

"Oh nein - das ist Mu- Piper!"

Die Brüder sahen sich an.

"Sieht so aus, als hätten wir doch nicht alle!", sagte sie wie aus einem Mund.

Chris griff nach Wyatt und folgte dem Ruf seiner Mutter.

Sie orbten ins Wohnzimmer der Halliwells und stürzten sich sofort in den Kampf - fünf Dämonen waren entkommen und die Schwestern hatten keine Elexiere! Außerdem konnte Piper sie nicht sprengen, dagegen waren sie resistent, ebenso wie gegen alle mit Magie geschleuderten Waffen. Das bedeutete also, man musste knapp an die Orkos heran und ihnen etwas Spitzes in den Oberkörper stechen, sprich: Nahkampf.

Chris und Wyatt beamten aus der Küche zwei Messer in ihre Hände und stürzten sich auf ihre Feinde.

Wären die drei Schwestern nicht damit beschäftigt, den Feuerbällen, die ihre Gegner auf sie schleuderten, auszuweichen, so hätten sie gespannt die beiden Zweikämpfe verfolgt.

Die Dämonen hatten zu Athamen gegriffen und die lebensgefährlichen Kämpfe wirkten wie einstudierte Tänze; angreifen, parieren, ausweichen. Nur selten traf einer und selbst dann passte das perfekt in die schier spielerische Harmonie der Auseinandersetzungen.

Schließlich gelang es Chris nach einem Salto über den Kopf seines Gegners das Messer in dessen Rücken zu stechen. Der Dämon explodierte und Chris sprang zu Seite - Wyatt hätte geglaubt, er wolle der Explosion ausweichen, hätte seinen Bruder nicht einen Moment später ein Feuerball am Bauch getroffen.

Wäre der Braunhaarige nicht dazwischen gesprungen, so hätten die Flammen Piper erwischt.

Als Wyatt klar wurde, dass sich niemand um seinen Bruder kümmern würde, rannte er ohne weiter nachzudenken einfach auf 'seinen' Dämon zu und stieß ihm dabei das Messer in die Brust, nur um dann neben Chris auf den Boden zu fallen.

"Den Spruch!", keuchte dieser.

Wyatt nickte und die beiden sagten eilig vier Zeilen.

Die restlichen drei Orkos gingen in Flammen auf.

"Hättet ihr das nicht schon früher machen können?", fragte Piper giftig.

Der Blonde sah sie ungläubig an. "Hallo - Chris ist verletzt und ihr bemerkt das nicht einmal?"

"Er ist unser Wächter des Lichts, da muss er das aushalten.", antwortete Paige kalt.

Wyatt schüttelte nur den Kopf und beamte sich und seinen Bruder auf die Brücke.

Eilig heilte er Chris' Wunde, dann sah er den Braunhaarigen besorgt an. "Bro, ich sollte nach Hause gehen. Ich will nicht, dass Mum sich Sorgen macht."

"Ich komme nach sobald ich kann.", versprach der Braunhaarige. "Aber erst muss ich noch versuchen, Piper und Leo wieder zusammen zu bringen."

"Du solltest sie Mum und Dad nennen."

"Damit mir das dann auch in ihrer Anwesenheit passiert? Nein danke!"

Wyatt sah seinen Bruder traurig an. "Ich will dich nicht hier lassen, bei einer Familie, die dich hasst."

"Ich bleibe noch höchstens zwei Wochen. Dann ist es sowieso zu spät."

Der Blonde griff in seine Jackentasche und zog ein Photo heraus. "Hier. Damit du nicht vergisst, worum du kämpfst.", wisperte er.

Chris betrachtete das Bild mit Tränen in den Augen. Piper und Leo, Arm in Arm, strahlten ihn an und Wyatt und er standen vor ihnen und grinsten ebenfalls breit.

"Eines Tages werden sie es erfahren.", murmelte Wyatt und umarmte seinen Bruder.

Chris drückte den Blonden an sich.

"Erhör mich, Macht der Ewigkeit

Bring zurück in meine Zeit"

Damit verschwand Wyatt genauso, wie er gekommen war, mit einem hellen Leuchten.

Chris sah noch immer auf das Photo.

"Ja.", flüsterte er. "Eines Tages werdet ihr es erfahren."

Weil ich keinen Bock hab die ganze zeit auf Reviews zu warten lad ich jetzt einfach alles hoch.


	4. Thicker Than Water

.de/img_

Hier kommt, wie versprochen, Nummer vier.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen … !

**Coming Home**

Viertes Kapitel:

**Thicker Than Water**

"Was ist denn mit Piper los?", fragte Chris überrascht.

Seine Mum hatte ihn eben umarmt und war in die Küche geschwebt, von wo aus sein jetzt Unmengen an Speisen an den Tisch brachte.

Paige zuckte mit den Schultern. "Oh, nichts Besonderes. Sie ist nur wieder schwanger."

Chris riss die Augen auf. "Nichts Besonderes?", fragte er fassungslos. Dann wurde ihm allerdings klar, dass sie nicht wussten, wer er war.

'Aber', überlegte der junge Mann, und dieser Gedanke erfüllte ihn mit Freude, 'Sie ist glücklich. Sie hat mich eingeladen und sogar umarmt und das nur, weil Wy einen Bruder bekommt ... Sie freut sich über meine ... Zeugung!" Er lächelte leicht.

Paige sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Was weißt du?"

Sofort wurde seine Gesicht wieder ausdruckslos. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Na, du hast gerade eben so dümmlich gegrinst. Also, was passiert in der Zukunft mit Wyatts Geschwisterchen?"

"Nichts Besonderes." Er presste seine Kiefer hart aufeinander. "Verdammt, in diesem Haus kann man ja nicht mal mehr glücklich sein, ohne dass man sofort verdächtigt wird."

"Stimmt. Zumindest wenn man Christopher Perry heißt."

'Ich habe das ganz vergessen ... sie freut sich nicht über _meine_ Zeugung - die würde sie wahrscheinlich am liebsten rückgängig machen - sondern über die von meinem vergangenen Ich - oder ist es mein zukünftiges?' Seine Augen wurden hart und kalt wie Stein. "Ich gehe wieder."

"Oh nein, mein Lieber, das tust du nicht." Piper stand hinter ihm. "Freust du dich denn gar nicht für mich?"

"Oh, natürlich freue ich mich, ich habe nur keine Lust, mich einen ganzen Abend lang von deinen Schwestern quälen zu lassen." Er warf Paige einen giftigen Blick zu. "Du bist dafür ja offensichtlich viel zu gut gelaunt."

"Sei nicht immer gleich eingeschnappt."

"Ich geh schnell mal auf die Toilette.", knurrte er und verschwand in den oberen Stock.

Dort angekommen sah er sich kurz um und trat dann in Wyatts leeres Zimmer. Eilig kniete er sich auf den Boden und löste mit wenigen geschickten Handgriffen ein Brett aus der Diele, nur um einen Zettel darunter zu legen und die Diele wieder zu schließen.

Wyatt und er hatten in der Woche, die der Ältere in der Vergangenheit verbracht hatte, über Gott und die Welt geredet. Unter anderem hatten sie ausgemacht, dass Chris mögliche Nachrichten unter die lose Diele legen sollte, mit einer Zahl darauf. Wenn Wyatt das beschriebene Alter erreicht hatte, würde er sich darum kümmern, denn dann würde er Bescheid wissen.

Chris zog einen Zettel aus der Gesäßtasche und las ihn noch einmal durch.

_Wy,_

_Ich verwende deinen Spruch um zurück zu kehren_

_Grüße, Chris_

Er lächelte. Sein Bruder würde verstehen.

Dann zog er einen Stift aus der Innentasche seiner Jeansjacke und fügte noch hinzu:

_P.s.: Piper ist wieder schwanger_

Zufrieden faltete er den Zettel und schrieb '22' auf die Vorderseite, darunter den Monat: Juli.

Eilig legte er die Nachricht zwischen die Bretter und die Diele wieder darüber, dann kehrte er zurück ins Erdgeschoss. Wyatt würde den Brief finden und verstehen.

Unten angekommen erwartete ihn Piper bereits. "Da bist du ja endlich wieder. Komm, wir wollen gleich essen." Sie führte ihn zum Tisch.

Chris setzte sich, er fühlte sich leicht unbehaglich. Zwar wollte er das Thema nicht anschneiden, aber er musste er wissen ... "Piper, es geht mich ja eigentlich nichts an, aber ... wie kommt es, dass du und Leo wieder ... na - ihr wisst schon!"

"Keine Ahnung." Piper lud einige Kartoffeln auf ihren Teller. "Es überkam uns einfach so."

"Aha ... und was wird jetzt aus euch?"

"Wir haben uns ausgesprochen. Ich habe gesagt, ich würde alles tun, um ihn zurück zu bekommen, auch wenn ich ihn dann mit den Ältesten teilen muss. Und er hat versprochen, er will dort oben ein bisschen kürzer treten." Sie lächelte selig.

Chris nickte nur.

Einige Zeit lauschte er den Gesprächen der Schwestern und Leo, welcher verspätet ebenfalls erschienen war (und Piper mit einem zärtlichen Kuss begrüßte hatte, ein Anblick, vor dem der kleine Chris immer geflohen war, doch jetzt erfüllte er ihn mit Freude), doch irgendwann legte er seine Serviette zur Seite.

"Leo, es tut mir Leid, aber du musst einen neuen Wächter des Lichts für die drei suchen."

Leo sah ihn überrascht an. "Wieso?"

"Sind wir dir nicht gut genug?", fragte Paige.

Chris ignorierte sie. "Nun, weil ich mich entschieden habe, in die Zukunft zurück zu kehren."

"Und du meinst das klappt?", fragte Leo misstrauisch.

Der Braunhaarige nickte fest. "Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Wyatt ist gut, mein Auftrag ist beendet und ich will hier, ehrlich gesagt, nicht länger bleiben."

"Weshalb bist du so fest davon überzeugt, dass mit Wyatt alles glatt gehen wird?"

Chris lächelte. "Mein blonder Besucher hat es mir erzählt. Von ihm habe ich auch den Zauberspruch bekommen ..."

"Na dann - wird das hier nicht nur eine Baby-Feier für Piper, sondern auch ein Abschiedsessen für Chris."

'Für euch ist das doch ein Grund zum Feiern.", dachte der Braunhaarige bitter.

"Mach's gut, Chris. Gute Reise.", grinste Piper.

"Tschüss."

Chris sah den Anwesenden noch einmal in die Augen und die Blicke vierer trieben ihm Tränen in die Augen.

Paige sah richtig glücklich aus, Phoebe und Leo wirkten irgendwie erleichtert und auch Piper schien nicht gerade traurig zu sein.

'Wahrscheinlich machen sie sobald ich weg bin eine Flasche Champagner auf.'

Einzig Wyatt sah betrübt drein.

'Vermutlich weil er noch keinen Alkohol trinken darf und deshalb auch nichts von dem Champagner hat.'

"Ich komme euch in der Zukunft besuchen.", versprach er.

'Ich nehme an, auf sie wirkt das mehr wie eine Drohung.'

Er begann den Spruch zu sprechen, als sie eine Träne aus Wyatts Augenwinkel löste. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei seinem kleinen großen Bruder angelangt. "Sei nicht traurig.", wisperte er. "Du siehst mich bald wieder. Wir werden noch viel Spaß miteinander haben!" Er lächelte leicht.

Dann trat er zurück.

"Erhör mich, Macht der Ewigkeit

Bring zurück in meine Zeit"

Damit ging er wie eine Woche zuvor der alte Wyatt, ein leuchtendes Licht erhellte kurz den Raum und mit ihm verschwand auch Chris.

Leo und die Halliwells wandten sich ab.

Nur Wyatt, den sein Vater auf dem Arm trug, blickte mit großen traurigen Augen auf die Stelle, an der eben sein Bruder verschwunden war. Er war noch zu jung, um all das wirklich zu verstehen, doch am Ende hatte er eine tiefe Verbundenheit mit dem jungen Wächter des Lichts gefühlt.

Chris fühlte sich, als würde er in tausende kleine Einzelteile zerlegt werden. Starke Schmerzen pulsierten durch seinen Körper, doch er konnte nicht schreien. Nach knapp fünf Minuten war der Schmerz vorbei und er setzte sich wieder zusammen.

Der Braunhaarige landete auf der Golden Gate Bridge.

Unsicher sah er sich um.

Er zögerte kurz. "Na ja, wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!" Damit holte er tief Luft und beamte sich auf den Dachboden des Halliwell-Manors.

Wyatt, der gerade im Buch der Schatten gelesen hatte, hob den Kopf.

"Chris!", jubelte er und rannte auf seinen Bruder zu.

"Wy!" Der Jüngere fiel ihm um den Hals.

"Ich hab dich so vermisst!"

"Ich dich auch!"

Die beiden blickten sich in die Augen und keiner von ihnen wollte den Kontakt unterbrechen. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in Chris breit und in seinem Magen flatterten mindestens tausend Schmetterlinge als hätten sie eine Überdosis Koffein erwischt.

"Wie geht's dir?" fragte Wyatt schließlich und löste sich schweren Herzens von seinem Bruder.

"Gut dir?"

"Auch."

"Hast du den Zettel gefunden?"

Wyatt nickte nur.

"Es war schlimm.", stöhnte Chris.

"Was?"

"Als Pip- Mum erfahren hat, dass sie wieder schwanger ist hat sie mich eingeladen - ich schwör dir, du hast sie noch nie so aufgedreht gesehen!"

Der Blonde hob eine Augenbraue.

"Hallo, sie hat mich zur Begrüßung umarmt! Umarmt!"

Wyatt lächelte traurig. "Und das sollte normal sein, und nicht der Ausnahmezustand."

Chris nickte leicht. "Ja.", wisperte er. "Aber ich hab mich schon daran gewöhnt, es war nur ... überraschend."

"Wieso bist du dann traurig?", wollte der Ältere wissen.

"Ich- was?"

"Na, ich seh doch, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Chris, ich bin dein Bruder, ich kenne dich! Also, was ist los?"

"Na ja ... der Abschied. Er war ... schrecklich."

"Wieso?"

Chris sprang auf. "Verdammt, sie waren glücklich! Glücklich!!!"

"Darüber, dass du gegangen bist?"

Der Jüngere nickte. "Es hat wehgetan.", wisperte er. "Es hat richtig wehgetan, ihre Blicke zu sehen."

"Gibt es etwas, das ich tun kann, damit du dich besser fühlst?", wollte Wyatt mitfühlend wissen.

'Du könntest mich küssen!', schoss es dem Braunhaarigen durch den Kopf. Er ignorierte den unerwarteten Gedanken und verbannte ihn schnell in eine dunkle Ecke seiner Verstandes. "Gibt es hier irgendwelche Dämonen, denen ich den Rest geben könnte?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

"Meinst du, das hilft?", fragte der Blonde zweifelnd.

Chris zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht. Aber jetzt will ich mich vor allem ablenken."

"Na dann."

Damit packte Wyatt seinen Bruder und beamte sich mit ihm in die Unterwelt.

Piper 'kämpfte' auf dem Dachboden mit einem Zauber.

Sie saß in einer Ecke auf dem Boden, vor sich einen Block und in der Hand einen Stift, aber ihr wollte partout nichts einfallen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihren älteren Sohn fragen, der war doch so geschickt im Zauber-Schreiben.

Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als zwei junge Männer in den Raum orbten.

"Leg dich hin!"

"Verdammt, Wy, mir geht's gut!"

"Hallo, dich hat ein Feuerball an der Brust getroffen!"

Der andere hob die Schultern.

"Tut das nicht weh?"

"Nicht so schlimm."

"Komm, zieh das T-Shirt aus, ich heile dich."

"Nein, nicht nötig."

"Willst du, dass eine Narbe zurück bleibt?"

"Wär doch auch egal."

Wyatt sah seinen Begleiter ungläubig an.

"Wy, du weißt nicht, wie viele Narben ich inzwischen habe. Denkst du, in der Vergangenheit hat mich irgendwer geheilt, wenn ich mich verletzt habe? Du hast doch gesehen, wie sie reagiert haben, als mich dieser Orkos getroffen hat."

Der Blonde seufzte. "Ja, ich habe es gesehen. Aber lass mich dir trotzdem helfen. Bitte!"

Der andere senkte den Kopf und seine braunen Haare versteckten den traurigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. "Ich hab schon schlimmeres erlebt. Diese Narbe ist nichts gegen die, die ich von ihren Blicken und Worten davon getragen habe."

"Das glaube ich dir sogar. Aber jetzt lass mich die Wunde heilen. T-Shirt!" Damit beamte er das Oberteil des anderen einfach in seine Hand.

Jener zuckte zusammen. "Wy!", empörte er sich.

Wyatt starrte unterdessen geschockt auf den Oberkörper seines Bruders. "Was hast du gemacht, dass du so aussiehst? Verdammt, Chris, was hast du gemacht??!"

Als der Name ihres jüngeren Sohnes fiel sprang Piper auf. Und als sie ihren ehemaligen Wächter des Lichts sah, verstand sie endlich.

"Wy, das ist nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht. Ehrlich!"

Der Blonde sah den Jüngeren vielsagend an.

Dieser seufzte. "Na gut. Es hat ziemlich wehgetan, aber ich bin schon so an sie gewöhnt ..."

"Verdammt, Bro, ein paar von diesen Wunden sind noch nicht einmal verheilt!"

"Was erwartest du?"

"Wie meinst du das? Und wo hast du dich eigentlich so verletzt?"

"Auf der Suche nach Hinweisen! Das war auch erst vor zweieinhalb Wochen."

"Welche Hinweise?", fragte Wyatt verwirrt.

"Na, ich hab doch Tag und Nacht mit den Orkos fangen gespielt um heraus zu finden, wer dich entführt hatte!"

"Und da hast du dich so verletzt?"

Der Braunhaarige seufzte. "Wy, mir war es ziemlich egal was mit mir ist, ich wollte nur dich finden! Und einige Dämonen haben mich natürlich erwischt, bevor ich sie vernichten konnte. Außerdem musste ich ein paar von ihnen direkt erstechen, da sie gegen Zauberei immun waren. Meinst du, die Explosionen sind spurlos an mir vorüber gegangen? Und was hätte ich dann tun sollen? Zu Leo laufen und mich von ihm heilen lassen?"

Der Blonde senkte den Kopf. "Du hast ja Recht. Aber jetzt lass mich deine Wunden trotzdem so gut wie möglich heilen, ja?" Er sah den Jüngeren bittend an.

Dieser nickte ergeben.

Wenige Minuten später stand Chris auf. Er war im Begriff den Dachboden zu verlassen und sich ein neues - nicht vollgeblutetes und teilweise versengtes - T-Shirt zu holen als er sich plötzlich vor Piper wiederfand.

Seine Mutter blickte ihn geschockt an. "Chris?", fragte sie fassungslos. "Chris! Oh mein Gott!"

Chris schnappte nach Luft.

Pipers Hände zuckten, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn in den Arm nehmen konnte - nehmen durfte. "Es- es tut mir so Leid! Ich ... hatte keine Ahnung!" Sie schluckte. "Ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass du mein Sohn sein könntest! Nicht einmal, als du gegangen bist, als ich sagte, ich wäre wieder schwanger. Es hat mich irritiert, dass du so für Wyatt gekämpft hast und dass du uns immer wieder zu Hilfe gekommen bist, obwohl wir dich immer wieder hinausgeworfen haben. Aber ich wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen ... Oh Chris, es tut mir so Leid! Bitte verzeih mir ..." Und endlich fiel sie ihm um den Hals.

Chris umarmte sie ein wenig unbeholfen. "Wenigstens umarmst du mich diesmal nicht nur, weil du gerade erfahren hast, dass du wieder schwanger bist.", murmelte er.

Wyatt kicherte leise.

Piper unterdessen löste sich wieder von ihrem Sohn.

"Kann ich das jemals wieder gut machen? Wenn ja, sag mir bitte wie! Ich tu, was ich kann! Ich weiß, es war unverzeihlich, wie wir dich behandelt haben - wie ich dich behandelt habe, aber-"

"Mir würde es vor allem helfen, wenn du aufhörst in einem durch zu reden und mich auch wieder zu Wort kommen lässt.", bemerkte Chris.

"Oh-"

Der Braunhaarige lächelte leicht und diesmal war es ernst gemeint. "Du hast dich entschuldigt, du kannst nichts dafür. Und ich verzeihe dir. Ob ich das bei den anderen auch kann bin ich mir nicht so sicher ..."

"Wieso?", fragte Piper verwirrt. Bei den Worten ihres Sohnes, dass er ihr verzeihen würde, hatte sich ein Strahlen auf ihrem Gesicht breit gemacht, das dort wohl nicht so schnell wieder weggehen würde.

"Nun, du hast dich, im Gegenteil zu den anderen, wenigstens bemüht, mich zu verstehen - glaub ich jedenfalls." Den letzten Teil hatte er nur geflüstert.

"Aber ich war sehr unfair zu dir! Warum hast du uns nie gesagt, wer du wirklich bist?"

Chris senkte den Kopf. "Aber das hast du nicht so gemeint. Du bist meine Mutter, ich kenne dich, auch wenn-" Er unterbrach sich selbst.

"Wenn was?", fragte die Braunhaarige, als der Jüngste im Raum nach einigen Minuten noch immer schwieg.

Jener wechselte einen Blick mit seinem Bruder, welcher nur nickte.

"Erinnerungen aufzudecken

Ein and'rer soll sie sehen still

Helft mir, sichtbar zu erwecken

Die Bilder, die ich zeigen will", wiederholte Chris den Erinnerungs-Spruch und zeigte seiner Mutter die Erinnerung an seinen vierzehnten Geburtstag.

"Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich nichts gesagt habe? Es hätte zu sehr geschmerzt, falls es mir nicht gelungen wäre, die Zukunft zu retten. Dich zurück zu bekommen und dann wieder zu verlieren ... das hätte ich nicht ertragen können. Du warst immer als einzige für mich da."

"Und Leo?"

"Das hast du doch gesehen - er hat nicht einmal auf mein Rufen reagiert, als ich sagte, du würdest sterben - und nachher war natürlich ich Schuld.", fügte er bitter hinzu.

"Er hat dir tatsächlich die Schuld für meinen Tod gegeben?", fragte Piper ungläubig.

Ihr jüngster Sohn nickte nur.

"Ich fass es nicht! Wieso hast du dich nicht gewehrt?"

"Ich de- dachte doch selbst genau so!", wisperte er.

"Du hast mir versprochen, das nicht zu tun!"

"Ich war vierzehn, Pi- Mum! Vierzehen! Und du bist in meinen Armen gestorben! Denkst du, ich würde dir nicht etwas versprechen, wenn das dein letzter Wunsch war? Dafür, dass ich insgeheim nicht an deine Worte dachte, kann ich nichts. Niemand kann seine Gedanken vollkommen beherrschen. Und Leo und Wyatt haben ihr Übriges getan, indem sie mich jeden Tag so komisch ansahen, mit Blicken, die mir klar machten, was sie dachten! Wie hätte ich diese Schuldgefühle denn bitte ablegen sollen?! Ich wurde sie Jahrelang nicht los!"

Piper sah ihn traurig an. "Du denkst noch immer so.", murmelte sie. "Du glaubst noch immer, dass es deine Schuld bist, dass ich in einer anderen Zeitlinie von Dämonen erstochen wurde.", wisperte sie.

Chris senkte nur den Kopf.

"Aber das ist es nicht!", sagte sie jetzt heftiger. "Es ist nicht deine Schuld! Du kannst nichts dafür, Chris, hörst du? Du kannst nichts dafür!"

Der Braunhaarige hob den Kopf. In seinen Augen standen Tränen.

Piper zog sich bei diesem Anblick das Herz zusammen. Sie umarmte ihn wieder und jetzt liefen ihr Tränen die Wangen hinab. "Bitte, Kleiner, gib dir nicht die Schuld dafür! Bitte! Ich könnte es nicht ertragen, schließlich habe ich dich ein halbes Jahr lang einfach nur schrecklich behandelt und du hast mir einfach so verziehen! Bitte, Chris!"

Als seine Mutter ihn 'Kleiner' genannt hatte hatten sich bei dem Jüngsten sämtliche Schleusentore geöffnet und er schluchzte leise. "I-ich werde es versuchen!", versprach er schniefend.

Die beiden Braunhaarigen beruhigten sich langsam wieder und setzten sich auf den Boden, Wyatt ließ sich neben ihnen auf die alten Dielen fallen.

Er sah seinen Bruder neugierig an. "Erzähl mal!", forderte er diesen auf. "Woran erinnerst du dich?"

Chris schloss die Augen. "An mein altes Leben.", antwortete er sofort. "An die Zeit in der Vergangenheit." Für einige Minuten schwieg er und die anderen beiden wagten es nicht, diese Stille zu durchbrechen. "Und an eine glückliche Kindheit.", wisperte er schließlich. "An eine Kindheit, in der Dad für mich da war, an eine Kindheit, in der Wyatt nie böse wurde." Ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Es ist noch verschwommen, aber es wird immer klarer."

Er öffnete seine Lider wieder ... und fand sich dem intensiven Blick seines Bruders ausgesetzt.

Wyatts Knie wurden weich als er in die leuchtenden Augen seines Bruders blickte und er war froh, dass er saß. Er konnte und wollte den Blickkontakt nicht abbrechen.

Piper erhob sich kopfschüttelnd, ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sachte den Kopf schüttelnd verließ sie den Raum.

Zwischen ihren Söhnen hatte es schon die ganzen letzten Jahre heftig geknistert. Den einzigen, denen das nicht aufgefallen war, waren die beiden selbst.

Sie machte sich auf die Suche nach ihren Schwestern, um diese über die Rückkehr ihres Neffen aufzuklären.


	5. Come What May

.de/img_

Sodale, hier das letzte Chap.

**Coming Home**

5. Kapitel:

**Come What May**

"Ach, hier seid ihr! Ich hab euch schon gesucht."

"Was ist denn los?"

"Wir haben Besuch bekommen."

"Aber es hat doch gar nicht geläutet?!", fragte Paige verwirrt nach.

Piper verdrehte die Augen. "Sis, du bist eine _Hexe_. Ich finde, du solltest wissen, dass es für Menschen mit magischem Blut durchaus andere Möglichkeiten gibt, als an der Tür zu klingeln und auf Einlass zu warten!"

"Oh."

"Wer ist es denn?", wollte Phoebe wissen.

"Jemand, von dem ich nicht glaube, dass ihr ihn erwartet."

" Also ein _er_.", stellte Paige fest.

Die Älteste nickte nur.

"Jetzt sag schon!"

"Ratet doch mal! Ihr kennt ihn alle beide, und das nicht nur vom Sehen her - naja, wie man es nimmt.", fügte sie nachdenklich hinzu. 'Wir haben ihn eigentlich nur angesehen und uns nie die Mühe gemacht, ihn näher kennen zu lernen ...'

"Wie alt?", wollte Phoebe wissen, der kurzzeitige Stimmungsumschwung ihrer Schwester war ihr nicht aufgefallen.

"Zwanzig."

Die Empathin riss die Augen auf. "Ist Chris zurück gekommen?" Sie hatte ihren Neffen in den vergangenen fünf Monaten, in denen dieser unauffindbar gewesen war, sehr vermisst.

Piper zuckte zusammen. "Ähh ... ja?"

Phoebe sprang auf. "Wo ist er?"

"Auf dem Dachboden."

Die beiden jüngeren Halliwells rannten sofort los, Piper eilte ihren Schwestern nach.

Chris und Wyatt war es noch immer nicht gelungen, den Blick abzuwenden, als die Tür mit einem lauten Knall aufsprang.

Erschrocken sprangen die Brüder auf, Chris ging automatisch in Kampfstellung. Die Zeit, in der er Tag und Nacht nur Dämonen gejagt hatte und auch sein böse gewordener Bruder davor hatten Spuren hinterlassen.

Paige und Phoebe starrten den jungen Mann an, ihre Gedanken rasten.

Sie hatten den Braunhaarigen sofort als ihren ehemaligen Wächter des Lichts erkannt, doch Piper hatte gesagt, ihr Sohn wäre auf dem Dachboden - und der hatte auch braune Haare und grüne Augen, außerdem hieß er genau so wie der Zeitreisende-

Phoebe schnappte nach Luft, als es endlich _Klick_ machte. Sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

"Oh Gott!", wisperte sie, wie einige Zeit zuvor auch ihre ältere Schwester. "Chris!"

Auch Paige verstand.

Die beiden waren sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie ihn behandeln sollten - wie ihren Neffen oder wie ihren Wächter des Lichts?

Chris' Zähne hatten sich in seine Unterlippe gegraben.

"Oh Chris, es tut mir so Leid!", hauchte Phoebe. "So furchtbar Leid! Wie konnte ich nur nicht bemerken, dass du mit uns verwandt bist? Du kanntest uns, unsere Eigenheiten, Hobbys und Ängste, du kanntest das Manor, du kanntest den Club ... wie konnte ich das nur nicht bemerken?"

"Na, ich nehme an, du warst zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mir das Leben schwer zu machen.", murmelte der Braunhaarige und seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.

Die beiden Hexen senkten den Kopf.

"Es tut mir Leid, Chris.", murmelte nun auch Paige.

"Ja, mir auch.", sagte Chris und wandte sich zu seinem Bruder um.

Dieser sah, dass Tränen in den Augen des Kleineren glitzerten.

"Ihr habt euch nie die Mühe gemacht, heraus zu finden, wer er war oder wieso er so sehr darauf versessen war, Tag und Nacht Dämonen auszuschalten?"

"Na ja, wir dachten, er wäre einfach ein hoffnungsloser Workaholic."

"Tja, hoffentlich wisst ihr wenigstens, dass euer _Neffe_ das ganz sicher nicht ist!", zischte Wyatt.

Auch Phoebe und Paige standen jetzt Tränen in den Augen.

"Ist schon gut, Wy. Aber danke!" Chris lächelte seinen Bruder schief an.

Der Blonde lächelte zurück, konnte es jedoch nicht lassen, noch einmal nachzuschieben: "Seid ihr immer noch der Meinung, dass ein Wächter des Lichts es aushalten müsse, von einem Feuerball getroffen zu werden?"

"Woher weißt du davon?", fragte Paige, ihr schlechtes Gewissen konnte man ihr deutlich anhören.

"Oh, erinnert ihr euch daran, dass ich einmal kurz Besuch bekommen habe? Als wir Wyatt vor dem Orden gerettet haben kam ein Blonder aus der Zukunft zu mir; seinen Namen habe ich euch nicht verraten." Er wandte sich an seinen Bruder. "Es muss ein eigenartiges Gefühl sein, sich selbst als Baby zu treffen, nicht Wy?"

Bei diesen Worten zuckten alle drei Schwestern zusammen. "Du warst das?", flüsterte Piper.

"Natürlich. Hast du schon vergessen, dass ich vor Kurzem für eine Woche weg war?"

Phoebe trat zu Chris. "Es tut mir Leid." Sie schaffte es nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. "Ich hätte mich mehr um dich kümmern sollen."

Auch Paige trat zu ihnen, während Piper und Wyatt über dessen 'Besuch' in der Vergangenheit diskutierten. "Phoebe hat recht.", murmelte sie. "Entschuldige, dass wir uns nicht für dich und deine Geschichte interessiert haben. Ich hoffe, du kannst uns eines Tages verzeihen ..."

Als Chris sah, wie verzweifelt seine Tanten aussahen, konnte er nicht anders, als sie nacheinander zu umarmen. "Ich verzeihe euch.", murmelte er.

Wyatt sah ihn überrascht an.

"Was denn?", verteidigte sich der Braunhaarige. "Es war genau so wie vorhin mit Pi- Mum. Sie guckt mich traurig an und ich kann gar nicht anders, als sie zu umarmen und mich wieder mit ihnen auszusöhnen."

Der Blonde kicherte ich wuschelte seinem Bruder durch die Haare. "Du bist echt einmalig, weißt du das?", fragte er lachend.

Ein leichter Rotschimmer legte sich auf die Wangen des Jüngeren. 'Verdammt, ich benehme mich hier wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager!'

Die drei Schwestern tauschten nur bedeutungsvolle Blicke.

"Wie wollt ihr es eigentlich Leo sagen? Ich meine, er hat Chris in der Vergangenheit ja nie vertraut und ihm immer nachgeschnüffelt und so.", meinte Paige schließlich.

"Mir ist egal, wer es ihm sagt, oder wie, ich brauch jetzt einen Dämon.", stellte Chris klar.

"Du hast doch vorher gerade einigen den Rest gegeben?!"

"Ich bin süchtig danach, zu jeder Tageszeit Dämonen zu killen, in der Vergangenheit habe ich ja schließlich auch kaum etwas anderes gemacht."

Wyatt seufzte. "Das heißt, wenn sich jetzt nicht sofort jemand mit dir in die Unterwelt beamt bekommst du Entzugserscheinungen?"

Chris grinste. "Genau! Also, wer meldet sich freiwillig?"

Wyatt stand sofort neben seinem kleinen Bruder und auch die Schwestern wollten sich das Schauspiel nicht entgehen lassen - Chris, ihr Neffe und ehemaliger Wächter des Lichts, ohne Oberteil auf Dämonen-Jagd ... Paige kicherte leise.

"Pass auf Chris!"

Der Braunhaarige hätte die Warnung seines Bruders nicht gebraucht, elegant wich er einem Feuerball aus, der den hinter ihm stehenden Dämonen traf. Dieser explodierte und Chris handelte sich eine neue Brandwunde ein, doch er bemerkte es gar nicht, viel zu sehr konzentrierte er sich auf den Schwertkampf, den er gerade mit dem letzten der anfangs sieben Canis-Dämonen lieferte. Es war der Rudelführer und dementsprechend auch der stärkste Gegner.

Wie schon einmal in der Vergangenheit tanzte Chris regelrecht mit seinem Gegner. Die Schwertklingen trafen hart aufeinander und keiner der beiden war bereit, aufzugeben, auch wenn beide schon etwas schwerer atmeten.

Schließlich gelang es dem Braunhaarigen mit einer geschickten Finte, den Hundedämon zu vernichten.

"Du hast in der Vergangenheit einiges gelernt.", meinte Wyatt anerkennend, als er zu seinem schnaufenden Bruder trat.

Dieser lächelte glücklich. "Danke! Aber meine Kondition lässt noch zu wünschen übrig ..."

"Ach Quatsch!" Der Blonde lächelte und umarmte seinen verschwitzten Bruder. "Du solltest dir ein T-Shirt besorgen, nicht dass du dir noch den Erkältungstod holst."

"Wie denn, mit so einem Bruder, der einen immer gleich heilt?", fragte Chris verschmitzt grinsend, kuschelte sich aber trotzdem an den warmen Oberkörper des Älteren.

"Los, hoch mit uns!", forderte Piper und griff nach der Hand ihrer jüngsten Schwester, Phoebe tat es ihr gleich.

Wyatt verschwand mit Chris und gleich darauf orbte auch Paige wieder in die Menschenwelt zurück.

Chris und Wyatt saßen auf dem Bett des Älteren und spielten Karten. Sie genossen es beide, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Beiden war klar, dass sie etwas für den jeweils anderen empfanden, doch dass ihre Gefühle erwidert wurden, davon hatten sie keine Ahnung.

"Ha - gewonnen!", rief Wyatt und warf seine letzte Karte offen auf die Decke.

"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Ich will nicht immer verlieren!" Chris schmollte.

Der Ältere zog ihn daraufhin kurzerhand an sich. "Och, komm schon, Bro, nicht traurig sein." Er wuschelte seinem Bruder durch die inzwischen ziemlich verstrubbelten Haare.

Jener genoss die Streicheleinheiten.

"Noch eine Runde?"

"Nein, ich will nicht noch einmal verlieren! Lass uns eine Runde Fliegen!"

Wyatt war kurz verwirrt, ehe er verstand. "Ach, du willst wieder Brückentauchen gehen."

"Ja, will ich, und nenn es nicht so - das entwürdigt das Ganze!"

Der Blonde grinste und beamte seinen kleinen Bruder und sich kurzerhand auf die Golden Gate Bridge.

"Sind, ist es auch nicht wirklich wahr,

Für fremde Augen unsichtbar

Damit sie nicht sehen die magische Macht

Die wir mit an diesen Ort gebracht", sagten sie wie aus einem Munde.

Dann stürzten sie sich Hand in Hand in die warme Sommernacht.

Leo saß auf dem Brückenpfeiler und schaute in den Himmel. Er seufzte. 'Ich wünschte, Chris wäre wieder hier. Aber nein, ich musste meinen Sohn ja unbedingt vertreiben!'

Er erschrak mächtig, als plötzlich das Geräusch des Beamens erklang, aber nichts zu sehen war und schließlich aus dem Nichts zwei Stimmen

"Wir haben über das Geheimnis gewacht

der Zauber sei nun rückgängig gemacht"

murmelten.

Daraufhin erschienen zwei ausgelassene junge Männer, beide hatten verwuschelte Haare.

"Gut, dass Mum uns gerade nicht sehen kann - die hasst diese Spiele!", stellte einer von beiden fest und Leo erkannte ihn als Wyatt.

"Jahh, aber es ist doch gar nicht so schlimm - schließlich haben wir uns schon zweieinhalb Meter über dem Boden wieder raufgebeamt!"

"Naja, einmal war es nur ein halber Meter."

"Wo ist der Unterschied?"

Die beiden lachten.

Leo war wie erstarrte. "Chris?", flüsterte er schließlich.

Die beiden fuhren herum.

"Dad, ich, hab dich gar nicht gesehen!", meinte Wyatt überrascht.

Sein Vater nickte ihm kurz zu, hatte jedoch nur Augen für seinen jüngeren Sohn.

"Chris!"

Der Braunhaarige erinnerte sich daran, weshalb er in dieser Zeitlinie in die Vergangenheit gegangen war, schließlich gab es hier keinen bösen Wyatt. Nein, in dieser Vergangenheit hatte er eine heftige Auseinandersetzung mit seinem Vater gehabt. Dieser war mit seiner Art, Probleme still in sich hineinzufressen und sich an Dämonen abzureagieren, nicht einverstanden gewesen. Was anfangs ein Gespräch über Probleme gewesen war, hatte sich schnell zu einer Auseinandersetzung und schließlich einem ausgewachsenen Streit entwickelt und sie hatten sich alles mögliche an den Kopf geworfen. Schließlich war es Chris zu viel geworden und er wollte nur noch weg.

"Leo.", antwortete er kühl. Zwar hatte er hier eigentlich ein gutes Verhältnis mit seinem Vater, doch die Erinnerungen an die Zeitlinie, aus der er gekommen war und an die Vergangenheit ließen ihn nicht los.

Der Älteste schluckte leicht. "Was ich gesagt habe war nicht fair. Es stimmt nicht dass du die Dämonen über deine Familie stellst ..."

Chris senkte den Blick, antwortete jedoch nicht.

Sein Vater musterte ihn eine Weile. "Du warst in der Vergangenheit, nicht war? Du warst der Wächter der Schwestern. Ich erinnere mich, du bist wieder gegangen, nachdem Piper erzählt hat, sie wäre wieder schwanger." Er seufzte leise. "Es tut mir so Leid, Chris. Alles."

Der junge Mann musterte seinen Gegenüber eine Weile.

"Ich werde dir verzeihen.", sagte er schließlich schlicht.

Leo riss überrascht die Augen auf. "D-danke - aber wieso so schnell?"

Chris legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete seine Fingernägel. "Weil du der einzige warst, der zuerst den Chris aus der Gegenwart erkannt hat und nicht den aus der Vergangenheit.", wisperte er. "Die anderen haben mich als den Wächter des Lichts erkannt und erst später ist ihnen ein Licht aufgegangen, wer ich wirklich bin. Du aber ... du hast mich als deinen Sohn erkannt." Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen.

Leo schluckte erneut, dann erhob er sich, trat zu dem Braunhaarigen und umarmte ihn. "Weil du genau das bist.", flüsterte er, als er spürte, wie Chris die Arme um ihn legte. "Mein Sohn."

Beiden stahl sich eine Träne die Wange hinab, doch es waren Freudentränen.

Wyatt beobachtete die Aussöhnung lächelnd.

"Ich gehe schlafen.", verkündete Chris und erhob sich.

"Ja, ich auch." Wyatt tat es ihm nach.

"Gute Nacht allerseits."

"Euch auch."

"Nacht!"

Piper, die auf Leos Schoß saß und sich eng an ihn kuschelte lächelte, als sie ihre Söhne nebeneinander die Treppe hochgehen sah. "Vielleicht sprechen sie sich endlich aus. Diese Blicke sind ja nicht mehr auszuhalten!"

"Wy?", fragte Chris schüchtern.

"Hm?" Der Angesprochene sah fragend auf.

"Kann ich ... vielleicht ... bei dir ... schlafen?" Er sah den Älteren nicht an.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dessen Gesicht aus. "Gerne! Zieh dich um und komm dann rüber!"

Keine fünf Minuten später kroch Chris neben seinem Bruder unter die Decke.

Dieser löschte das Licht und es wurde vollkommen dunkel.

Der Blonde drehte sich um und landete dabei halb auf seinem Bruder, der überrascht aufquietschte. Aus Reflex suchten Wyatts Finger den Mund des anderen, um ihn zuzuhalten. Jener murmelte leise.

Wyatt lief ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter als sich die weichen Lippen unter seinen Fingern bewegten und etwas Unverständliches aussprachen. Der Älter konnte sich nicht mehr halten und nahm seine Hand vom Mund seines Bruders, nur um sie durch seine Lippen zu ersetzten.

Chris war total überrumpelt und konnte sich erst gar nicht bewegen

Wyatt wollte sich gerade enttäuscht zurück ziehen, als sich plötzlich Arme um seinen Hals schlangen. "Wage es ja nicht!", murmelte der Jüngere und küsste seinen Bruder sanft.

"Wy?"

"Ja?"

"Ich ... glaube, ich ... liebe dich.", wisperte der Braunhaarige und verbarg sein Gesicht an der Brust des Blonden.

"Ich dich auch."

Chris lächelte glücklich.

"Wy?"

"Ja?"

"Weißt du was?"

"Was denn?"

"Ich bin froh, dass ich in die Vergangenheit gereist bin. So musste ich mich zwar mit den Schwestern und Dad, die mich damals absolut nicht ausstehen konnten, auseinandersetzen, aber ich habe auch dich davor bewahrt, böse zu werden."

"Ich bin auch froh.", murmelte der Ältere müde.

"Wy?", fragte Chris ein letztes Mal.

"Hm?"

"Sind wir jetzt … zusammen?"

"Sicher.", brummte Wyatt.

Glücklich lächelnd schlief Chris ein.

So, das war's.

Ich hoffe ich kriege trotz allem noch ein Review.

LG


End file.
